


‘Tis the Season

by Yonkyu



Series: Castiel/Gabriel: allbingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: allbingo, Decorating, Established Relationship, M/M, Thanksgiving, alternative universe, season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Gabriel loves decorating the house, but all Castiel wants to do is be with his boyfriend.





	‘Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community: allbingo; prompt: season

Thanksgiving was over and his boyfriend decided to put away all the decorations. Castiel couldn’t understand why Gabriel had to rush the holidays from one to the next. He wanted Gabriel to seize the season and soak in the love and peace surrounding them. It was short lived by his happy go lucky man who was singing away, dancing, and living in the moment. Cas realized that Gabriel admired each piece of decoration before wrapping it up in paper towels and sliding it in its place in the storage box. 

Gabe closed it and put packing tape down the middle to keep it from opening. He was even good about putting the boxes away in the attic and taking a few boxes down at the same time. Castiel moved closer to the boxes and noticed they were labeled “Christmas.” It wasn’t even the first of December yet. But by about nine o’clock that evening Gabriel was ready to decorate the house for a new season.

Gabriel set the attic ladder up into its folding position and pushed the door up to close it. He realized that his boyfriend was serious with setting up the next season’s decorations when Gabriel pulled out their stockings. It was going to be a long night ahead with his boyfriend decorating the house for Christmas. Before Castiel could leave the room to make the coffee he had planned for himself and his man, Gabriel grabbed his wrist and turned him around. 

“Cassie, I’m ready for bed. I just wanted to put our stockings up.” Cas heard his boyfriend say and his eyes widened at the revelation. Gabe wasn’t in the mood to continue his decorating for the Christmas season and Castiel couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief that they could go to bed at a reasonable time. “Then you can help me decorate for next month when you’re in the mood.”

Castiel pressed his lips to Gabriel and laughed at the kindness his boyfriend was showing. Gabe never gave up on decorating for any season and Castiel was not going to question why things were different this time around. They’ve been together for five years and he thought he knew Gabriel so well, but it was nice to just be in his arms instead of elbow deep in boxes of decorations.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank jdl71 for the beta and for your kind words.
> 
> I want to thank vexed_wench for the alpha read and helping me along the way.


End file.
